


Make Me Feel

by ElizaMatt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adultery, Dominance, Dream Sex, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaMatt/pseuds/ElizaMatt
Summary: Sebastian needs to be able to feel to merge with the green-eyed boy he could have been, and Alec is the chosen Shadowhunter to help him.





	1. Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the Malec-pairing, but this wanted to be written. (Sorry.)
> 
> The first chapter is not a Magnus-Alec story as you might have surmised from the tags. Alec has semi-forced sex with someone else, but he has a really good explanation. Only read this if you can stomach adultery, and you promise not to hunt me down and put me in front of the Clave as punishment. The second chapter is planned to be how Magnus will react when he learns what happened.
> 
> In this fic Alec’s eyes are blue as in the book, and Sebastian is from City of Heavenly Fire. I decided he preferred the name Sebastian.

Alec always knew when he would come. Always at the Institue, never anywhere else. Always at night when the moon was full. In the beginning he had been afraid people would hear, but Sebastian clearly was able to create a sleep spell for as long as he needed. The time it took for Alec to make Sebastian feel.

 ...

It had been a year when he had met him or rather a year since he had been dropped at Sebastian’s feet at the Seelie Court by a group of his men. The fairies had, quite unlike them, disappeared, leaving him to face off with Clary’s crazy brother alone. Sebastian had been sitting on the Queen’s throne, one long leg crossed over another, watching him as Alec got to his feet and brushed him off. Then he spoke in a melodious soft voice,

"I hope my men haven’t been too rough on you?"

Alec just shot him a nasty look. Sebastian seemed to like that and smiled wickedly,

"But I guess if you didn’t like a bit of rough you wouldn’t have been entangled with a Downworlder."

Alec’s eyes flashed with anger he yet had managed to keep under control and Sebastian chuckled,

"So much heat smoldering in you. I love it…you know who I am, of course?"

He didn’t answer that.

"My darling sister still using your angelic stepbrother as a bouncing castle?"

Alec grinned his teeth and Sebastian laughed again,

"Yes, my thought exactly. Revolting. Glad _I_ don’t have to see it on a daily basis…"

"What do you want with me, Jonathan Morgenstern?" Alec said coldly and Clary’s brother stopped smiling.

" _Sebastian_ ," he snapped out.

"Whatever," Alec snarled and was annoyed when Sebastian smiled again,

"I had a recurring dream lately…of me and my family…"

" _What_ family?" Alec snarled and Sebastian thrust forward in his seat like a snake,

"You want to live long enough to kiss your warlock again?"

Alec went pale and Sebastian said, pleasantly, like he hadn’t lost his temper at all,

"In it I was…happy, is that the word?"  His long fingers touched his lips. "My eyes had a different color, my mother loved me, I had sisters. Two." His face changed, became almost vulnerable to look at. "Clarissa and Val…our adorable baby sister."

"How heartwarming," Alec said. "Want to marry her too?"

"It turns out Clary had the same dream in Edom, and in it she marries her muscle-Angel. Whatever his name is. Two people sharing the same dream is significant." He paused and then looked at Alec who shrugged,

"Fascinating, but why - "

"I looked all over for an answer and finally, in a dingy shop in a seedy quarter of Cairo, I found it. What we are seeing is remnants of the life we should have had in Idris. My family. By injecting me with demon blood, my father shattered this world, pulling parts of our lives out of this world." His black eyes never left Alec's face.

"Creating an alternate world," Alec said, against his will becoming intrigued.

"Almost," Sebastian said, getting to his feet, stretching. Alec took a step back. "They are thin shards of illusions, dreams of possibilities floating between this world and the next." He looked at him with an odd determined glance that made Alec’s blood turn cold,

"Why are you…telling me this?"

"I have searched for a way to merge these worlds and finally I found it. But to do that I need a willing Shadow-hunter."

Fearing the worst, Alec said, "To do what?"

Sebastian stepped down and Alec saw he was wearing a pendant, a little like Isabelle’s, just black instead of red,

"Valentine, my dear loving father, created so much pain, that to counter that, to remove the evil and darkness from my blood and tie the worlds back into one, I need to experience and give overwhelming pleasure."

For one insane moment Alec thought Sebastian was looking at his lips, and he swallowed.

"I need to create pleasure with a Shadowhunter to placate heaven. In other words: I need to learn how to _feel_. Now, logic tells me my sister can’t be used. Apparently, Heaven frowns on incest, and if I took Jace to bed with me, it would bring a little discord to our family bliss…"

"Heaven forbid," Alec said dryly and Sebastian smiled, showing his teeth.

"And the Day-lighter? I thought of that, I would love to stuff something into his wicked mouth to silence him, but I doubt he has enough of the angel blood in his body that I need. sabelle? Fair Isabelle, well, we didn’t part on very good terms in Idris."

"You killed our brother," Alec said, his voice cold but underneath it smoldered fire.

Sebastian nodded,

"Yes, I suppose that kind of incident _would_ hamper passion slightly."

"You killed _my_ brother," Alec said. "Why the hell should I not kill you here? I don’t see any weapons or guards."

Sebastian looked at him as though he was adorable,

"Because…I have found my chosen Shadowhunter. _You._ And to convince you to be my source of pleasure, I made use of those guards you can’t see."

He said a few words and Magnus’ huge apartment showed itself on the wall as though it was a screen. Magnus sat with Chairman Meow in his lab, reading what looked to be one of his many magic books. Alec’s heart ached to be near him, but around him the air sizzled and they suddenly saw the outline of four men dressed in blood red Shadowhunter uniforms.

"Magnus," he said, sounding like a gasp, but Sebastian, now behind him, chuckled,

"He can’t hear you. Won’t hear them coming either. Oh, one of them perhaps but the second or third will cut off his head."

Alec turned slowly, eyes widening with the understanding,

"What do you want from me?"

Sebastian smiled and put his hands on his shoulders. They were of equal height,

"Oh, not much. Just occasional nights of ecstasy until I’m changed…I tried men before and of course girls." He chuckled and studied Alec’s mouth, "But who knew a fellow Shadow-hunter would be my cure?"

Alec’s eyes flashed and Sebastian’s hands tightened painfully on his shoulders,

"When you are with me, I _own_ you. Me in you, making you come, you on your knees, making me come. You on your hands and knees," he turned him around abruptly, "Or sweet flamboyant Magnus gets his throat cut. Do you really have an option?" His voice was mocking, and Alec stared at the image of Magnus reading, tears finally filling up in his eyes. Then he nodded.

"Say it," Sebastian’s mouth felt warm against his neck, and Alec closed his eyes,

"Yes. I’ll do it. As long as you don’t hurt Magnus."

He felt Sebastian press against him from behind, felt how hard he was,

"Oh no," he whispered. "As long as you do what you’re told, I want Mr. Bane very much alive. Just don’t do anything silly like warning him, Alec." He snaked one arm around Alec’s waist, his hand sought up under his shirt, pressing against warm flat abs. Then it moved down under his belt, and he felt him murmur, "Now we can’t have that, Mr. Lightwood. Not pleased to meet me?" He grabbed hold and Alec gasped out. "Let’s see if we can wake you up. If you aren’t the tiniest pleased by my touch, I simply won’t get my family back."

Alec shuddered under Sebastian’s experienced hand moving back and forth. Against his will, he felt himself harden, and Sebastian whispered,

"My, Mr. Lightwood, isn’t Magnus a lucky guy…"

When it was certain that Alec was aroused, Sebastian removed his hand and let his wet hand touch Alec’s cheek,

"Open your mouth, Pretty Boy. Time for pleasure 101." He pressed on his shoulders, forcing him to his knees, and Alec who still could see Magnus on the screen obeyed when Sebastian brought himself out. He was huge and held himself proudly, showing the kneeling man what he could expect,

"Normally, I like a little pain in my lovemaking, but that can’t happen with this. Apparently, you need to enjoy this too before it works." He rolled his eyes. "A little awkward, but I didn’t make the rules." He looked at his mouth, and Alec saw a flash of desire in his black eyes.

"But…why?" Alec said on his knees. "Couldn’t you just seduce some willing Shadow-hunter, have an affair with her and then you have your family back? Why force _me?_ "

"To be frank, then the gnome man in Cairo said it had to be one I desired most…" he cupped his cheek. And disregarding my sister, then you are the one I want the most. Ever since living with you in Idris, I’ve been fantasizing about making you come again and again in my bed."

Alec shivered and swallowed nervously,

"At least remove the guards around Magnus."

"I will. When you do this little service for me." He pointed himself at his face and Alec reached out, grabbed hold of Sebastian’s cock and let it slide into his wet mouth. The surprised gasp from Sebastian turned into a pleasurable groan. His hand caressed Alec’s head while their eyes met.

"I want to…" Sebastian shuddered and slowly thrust into his mouth, and Alec felt the warm flesh pulsate against his pallet. "I want to be that person with my sisters," Sebastian gasped, fucking himself into Alec’s mouth. "The normal brother, normal son. I want that dream. I need it." With a curse he pulled out of Alec’s mouth and looked down, "This isn’t enough. I need you to come too."

Alec felt a queasy sensation.

"Take off your jeans. Then hands and knees. Do it for your precious warlock."

Alec complied with clenched teeth and finally was on his hands and knees naked.

"Just remember. The guards need to hear from me in intervals, so no sudden surprises. If they hear nothing, your Magnus dies." He went to his knees behind him and squirted something wet into the palm of his hand, "how _is_ your sex life, by the way?"

"I’m not having this conversation," Alec mumbled, then gasped as a slick finger penetrated him.

"We don’t have to," Sebastian said. "You’re tight, but I suspect our Magnus had his wand in you before?"

"Stop saying his name," Alec snarled and Sebastian, adding another finger that made Alec cry out, laughed,

"No problem. After all, it’ll be _my_ name you’ll moan out again and again…"

Alec would have said _never_ , but just then Sebastian added a third finger and Alec cried, "Seb… _oh my god_."

Sebastian laughed into the skin on his back,

"Almost said it…" he moved his fingers and watched Alec thrash under him, "Oh you like that, do you? Good, good, I’ll take you quickly this time so you can return to your blissful union." He removed his fingers and then took him in one thrust. Alec yelled out again before he could stop himself.

"Oh _God_ ," he moaned and Sebastian chuckled,

"Perhaps one day. Right now, I would appreciate a single _Sebastian_ coming out of your sweet mouth." He moved his hips forward and Alec gasped out, as thrust followed thrust.

"Oh god," he closed his eyes, felt so filthy and low as the pounding made him moan. It felt…it felt…no, he bit his lip, wouldn’t, couldn’t…

Sebastian’s voice sounded rough against his skin,

"The more you fight it, the more times we’ll do it. You do this to save your warlock, I do this to cleans myself. I need to hear you. Come on Alec, make me _feel!_ "

With a moan Alec caved in, spreading his legs, allowing the physical sensation to roll through his body. Sweat was streaming down his face, and his treacherous body responded to Sebastian’s expert touch, as he started panting.

"Sebastian," he murmured. 2 _Sebastian!"_

Sebastian answered with a series of slow thrust into him creating ripples of lust. Sebastian’s arm was locked around his chest, raising him, pressing their sweaty bodies against each other, his other hand locked around Alec’s hard cock. The sounds they made echoed in the hall of the Seelie Court, and Alec finally gave voice to what he couldn’t hide; his moans deepened as he came, coating Sebastian’s hand.

Seconds later he felt Sebastian come inside him explosively, filling him. He fell forward on the ground and felt Sebastian’s hard body lay on him, heavy and still.

Then he felt him start to tremble, shivering like in pain. He heard a sound like choking, felt his mouth against his skin, felt something wet and warm fall like drops on his shoulder. Alec turned under him and looked up into his face. His eyes were shut, tears streaming down his cheeks. Without wanting to Alec whispered, _Sebastian_ and he opened his eyes.

They were the same startling green color as Jocelyn’s and filled with a tenderness that shocked Alec. Sebastian sat up and let his hand cup his cheek gently, and Alec noticed a softness in his eyes. Then the color changed with a flick from green to black. His soft lips hardened into a snarl and he said,

"Next time I’ll come to you in the institute. I will love to make you moan my name on holy ground."

Alec blinked and reached for his clothes,

"You promised to remove the guards…" He didn’t look at the screen. Couldn’t somehow.

"They disappeared when you came," Sebastian said.

Alec looked up through hazy eyes. Magnus had fallen asleep with the cat in his lap. Sebastian was true to his word. The killers were gone.

"…What if I say no?" he heard his voice say defiantly. "We can guard Magnus in Idris. The Clave would - "

"Oh, Alec, we did the battle of the wills already. I won. I always win." He looked at him. "I taped this, of course." Sebastian’s mouth widened into a cool smile, "let me see, knowing your soulmate let me fuck him to save your life is one thing. Magnus might understand that. But seeing it? How you enjoyed it? How you couldn’t get enough, _Oh, Sebastian!_ "

"Shut up!" Alec said but Sebastian just laughed,

"The next full moon. Be in the institute. In bed. Naked. I’ll fuck you all night."

And then he was gone.

Alec collapsed to the ground, trying to vomit, but all that came up was sour liquid.

 

Now Alec heard his footsteps coming down the hall, softly. No guards, they didn’t need that anymore and against his will he felt his body react as it looked forward to the night of passion ahead. He closed his eyes, trying to will the thought of Magnus away. He was at home, in bed. Alec had texted him: _Will be late. Caught up in work_. One of the many lies he had told during that year. He would be going home as the sun rose, would have taken shower after shower by then, would slip in between the cool sheets and hug Magnus and try not to think.

The door opened and closed behind Sebastian. He was already removing his clothes and as he sat on the bed, smiling, Alec saw a flash of the green color in his black eyes fighting to break through.

When he took him in a hard thrust, hands holding his wrists against the mattress, they melted together in one powerful rhythm. It sometimes felt like a battle, more warfare than sex, and the green color grew brighter and brighter while the pendant around his neck glowed a clear blue, matching Alec’s eyes.

Sebastian started caressing him, then, turning from hard thrusting to gentle lovemaking, he spoke during their union; odd soft words of worship. It happened every time, now, and the green color kept its ownership of his eyes for hours later. That was what Alec waited for. The real Sebastian to emerge full time so this, his adultery, could end. He just hoped Magnus wouldn’t discover what he had had to do to make Clary’s brother feel. He also hoped Sebastian had been kidding when he gasped out the last time, green eyes glittering with tears,

"I love you."

Because…that would _really_ complicate things.


	2. How Do You Want Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where there is a lot of voluntary sex. It's (mostly) Malec so stop sharpening your blades.  
> And this chapter is very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mix of the TV-series and some elements from the books. If you don't like that, don't read.

It was dark night, and only a witch light lit up the room. Alec lay on his stomach over the end of his bed, Sebastian was behind him, taking him.  The slick sound of penetration mingled with the sound of moans and the squeaking of the bed springs. Both had their eyes closed, concentrating on getting off.

Alec didn’t think but only focused on the coolness of the pendant that Sebastian always wore around his neck. When he took him like this, it rested on his back and moved with them, getting warm from his body. He had demanded it had to be like this, from behind, no eye contact, no intimacy, and Sebastian had grudgingly agreed. Alec couldn’t fight his body, though; couldn’t pretend he wasn’t aroused. He felt his orgasm near and clutched the sheets, trying to quell his panting. Fingers closed around his neck and his head was tilted back. Warm breath blew against his skin when Sebastian whispered,

“Getting close,” and licked his neck before he laughed.

Afterwards Sebastian would lie shaking, and he could see the demon blood fight for its life in his veins, could see it retract and abandon control of his body; and then the other Sebastian would appear. _Jonathan_ , Alec had named him in his thoughts just to stay sane. However much he hated this, being in the clutches of pure evil, he still knew that he would walk away untainted. Sebastian didn’t have the power to leave a permanent mark on him. Jonathan, on the other hand, was another question.

Each night Alec watched as the truth of what he had just done dawned on Jonathan and with it another truth; that everybody hated him.

 _Rightly so_ , he had thought the first time he looked into Jonathan’s terrified gaze.

“Do you hate me?” he had asked and Alec had received satisfaction by watching him flinch at the resounding, “Yes! of course!” as he gesticulated towards the ruffled bed. Jonathan looked heartbroken,

“When I’m…it seems right. To do that to you, as though the end justifies the means.” He looked him in the eye. “I don’t pity you or question it at all. I _know_ it’s wrong, of course I do, but my needs are just much more important than anyone else’s. My rights. My dreams…” he looked down at his hands. “I’m so sorry… “

“Whatever,” Alec said, not in the mood to chitchat with his rapist, but not at all sure what would happen if he threw Jonathan out of his room in that state. What would he do? Ask the Silent Brothers to kill him? Kill himself with the Soul Sword? Drink bleach?

“I have killed,” Jonathan said tonelessly, “and I never once felt remorse. Now, I…how can I ever live with myself? Live among my family knowing what I have done? Am I insane not to question this before now?”

“Insane _would_ be my suggestion,” Alec sad, putting on his shirt.

Clary will never see me as a brother.” His hands were shaking, and Alec narrowed his eyes, watching him. “Jace…despises me. My mother…” he gasped, “she was right. I _am_ a monster, but…I was wounded when she said it. Isn’t that odd?”

Alec didn’t answer, just buttoned his pants with quick angry movements.

“Her words made me think: _I’ll rip out your throat_ and not once did it occur to me that _that_ indeed would be the actions of a monster… I… “

Alec looked up, caught his eyes, wondering about the sudden silence. Jonathan’s eyes widened when he remembered something,

“Oh my god, I killed your…” he jumped up, clutched his clothes in his arms and backed towards the door, looking sick.

“You killed Max,” Alec said calmly.

“No!” Jonathan said, shaking his head. “Why…the blood. I hit him too hard…”

“He was nine years old and you killed him.” Alec’s voice was without mercy as he coldly told about Max. “He liked comics so much my mother feared he thought they were real. He always wanted to come with us when we went out to hunt demons. Somehow, I couldn’t wait for him to grow up and join us. Couldn’t wait for him to get his first runes, be taller, to fall in love…”

Alec’s face lost the dreamy smile he always had thinking about his brother. He noticed Jonathan looked down, but still he continued, “they burned him in Idris together with your other victims.”

Alec heard him sob quietly, saw him break down on his knees hiding his face in his arms. Still he felt nothing.

 

One night Sebastian waited until morning to leave, and still his eyes didn’t change. The next full moon Alec waited naked for him on the bed, but when he entered, he saw at once that he was still Jonathan.

“I’m cured,” he said quietly, smiling a nervous smile. He looked at Alec softly, realizing his nakedness and became horrified, “I won’t do… of course.” He took Alec’s pants and handed them to him, then realizing what he was doing, Jonathan blushed and said, “I’ll, er, wait outside. Give you some privacy.”

When he returned Alec was putting on his boots. He looked up at him and said,

“You stayed that way, all month? Your eyes?”

Jonathan nodded and Alec looked away before his smile could be seen,

“ _Good_ , then I’m done being your fuck toy!” He looked up again, saw his face drained of color. Alec snarled, “If you want your family back, as you say, get used to hearing language like that.”

Jonathan nodded and then said,

“Can I, you know, sit down?”

Alec shook his head but said,

“Yes, of course…”

Jonathan sat down,

“The more human I become, the less I can stand the knowledge of what I did. I have decided to leave, to go to Idris and try to compensate for the suffering I caused.”

“If you go to Idris, they will kill you. Or throw you in jail.” Not that Alec minded. It just needed to be said.

“Perhaps…perhaps that’s for the best,” Jonathan whispered. “I _should_ be punished. Before I go…” he removed the pendant around his neck, now glowing a dark blue, “this is very valuable.”

“ _I_ don’t want it!” Alec said angrily. “Are you insane? Think you can buy me?”

He saw Jonathan’s eyes blink and he swallowed before he said,

“No, I wouldn’t… I just…if you would sell it for me? Give the money to some of the people whose lives I ruined? I killed werewolves, Shadowhunter’s, some had families…I can’t bring their loved ones back, but I can ensure they have a future.”

Alec looked at the pendant and then nodded,

“Of course.”

 

Outside the full moon rose; a sight Alec had grown to hate. Now it marked his first night of freedom.

“Goodbye Alexander Lightwood,” Jonathan then said. “I know I brought you a lot of pain, but one day I hope…my good acts will outnumber my evil ones.”

Alec nodded stiffly,

“So do I.” Then he turned and walked away, home to Magnus.

 

He locked himself in and wandered through the dark apartment. Normally he would have showered, both at the Institute and at home, but now he didn’t need to. Magnus lay on red silk sheets; his naked chest glowing golden in the light of the moon. Alec stood one minute, admiring him, then removed his clothes and slipped in between the silk covers, enjoying the feel of it on his skin. He saw Magnus blink and then say,

“Alexander!” He stretched like a cat and looked towards the open window, “is it morning already?”

“No,” Alec said, moving into his arms, “I just missed you.”

“They kissed, deep, thorough kisses, and Magnus said,

“So did I…every full moon.” A hint of bad conscious reached Alec, but Magnus said, brushing his lips across his face, “but I guess Shadowhunters are always busy during a full moon. All those Children of the Moon running amok, howling - “

“Magnus, make love to me,” Alec said and Magnus smiled,

“Always Alexander.” He moved down under the silk sheets and Alec started laughing,

“Wait, what are you doing? Oh!” He gasped out as Magnus’ head dove in between his parted thighs and his wet mouth found his hole, “oh my god…”

“You know I love how you taste,” Magnus said and let his tongue lick him. Alec let out a gasp, ripping off the sheet, in time to see Magnus lower himself again, stabbing his tongue into him. Alec yelled out, struggling both to get free and get closer. This might be Magnus’ favorite thing, but he loved it too - not that he would admit it. It was too wicked, too downworlderly, too…a shudder went through his entire body as Magnus sucked his hole into his mouth, “Magnus!” he yelled, biting his fist. “I…I…”

Magnus said, muffled,

“I’ve been dreaming about devouring you all day…”

Alec laughed out, spreading his legs. Then he sighed, first running his fingers through Magnus’ silky hair, then entangled there, he used both hands to press the warlock’s head between his legs. His breathing became difficult as he panted out his pleasure. Only a fragment of his brain still worked with what had happened that night. He was free, free…and the tiny ripple of guilt was ignored. _I did it for Magnus…_

 

**One year later**

They were at a summer party at Luke’s farm. Magnus wore a black silk shirt and white linen pants, Alec a blue striped rugby shirt he bought visiting New Zealand with Magnus. Everyone was laughing, standing around with drinks in their hands, enjoying themselves, but suddenly Magnus raised a hand, and the noise died down. He brought out a square box from his pocket and Clary squealed. Magnus said,

“Clary, please, you’re attracting bats…” He went down on one knee in front of Alec, and Clary squealed even louder, clutching Isabelle who were just as wild, jumping up and down. Jace looked at Clary worried as she started to cry. Magnus looked up at Alec,

“Alexander Lightwood? Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” His eyes twinkled watching Alec’s flustered face. Isabelle started crying too, surprising herself, and clutched Simon who beamed with happiness. Maia wiped a tear away and punched Bat for teasing her. Alec then smiled, a little shy smile and flushing red continued to spread all over his face. He held out his hand and said,

“Of course, what took you so long?”

The tense emotions resolved in laughter as Magnus jumped to his feet and put the ring on his finger and before he kissed him, thoroughly until Jace separated them,

“Yep, that’s enough.”

 

They managed to slip away by pretending to fetch more ice, but Magnus led Alec a different way through the house. His hand rested against the small of his back and pushed him upstairs, into a tiny room with a bed.

“Magnus?” Alec cocked an eyebrow, looking back at him, “what exactly are we doing here?”

“In Indonesia we have this tradition,” Magnus said and closed the door, “that a couple must consummate their union one hour after the proposal or bad luck will follow them.” He looked a little too innocent and Alec narrowed his eyes,

“Really?”

Magnus hesitated,

“Well no. But why risk it? Somewhere I’m sure that rule exists.” He opened the silk shirt and removed it, showing his muscles moving in his upper body to Alec’s admiration. “Let’s honor the tradition.”

“Eh, okay,” Alec said and pulled his shirt half way of too to Magnus delighted laughter. “Help me get it off,” he complained and Magnus removed it. He had already dropped his pants and stood naked, and Alec felt his body turn weak with desire.

“Want to remove my pants too?” he said to lighten the sudden serious mood, but Magnus just went to his knees, pulling down his pants and underwear in a fluent movement that reminded Alec a little too much about magic.

“Hey, hey, remember our rule?” he said lightly. “No magic in the bedroom. Except the one we make together.”

“Sorry,” Magnus said looking up at him, still on his knees. “I became a little too eager.” He grabbed Alec’s erect cock and kissed its head, making him buck against his hand,

“Magnus, what the f…oh,” His cock was swallowed whole by Magnus who sucked expertly, moving his head back and forth along the length. Alec staggered but then grabbed his hair, fondled his head, moaned, Oh my god, its…bucking helplessly against his mouth. Magnus grabbed his hip with one hand, the other disappeared behind Alec who suddenly yelled out as he felt his fingers play teasingly with his entrance,

Magnus, god dam…you’re making me come too soon!

Magnus moaned around his cock, and Alec swore he could see him smile. He sucked wickedly, much more powerful than one ought to be able to, and Alec gave up objecting. He just moved against his mouth repeatedly, caressing his smooth soft hair and finally whispered,

“Magnus pull out, I’m…” but Magnus held on to his hips, sucking and moving wetly up and down the shaft.  Alec came with a roar in his mouth and slumped forward, shooting in warm squirts, feeling Magnus swallow again and again.

“I’m…I’m sorry…” Alec stuttered, but Magnus rose and laughed,

“You know I love how you taste…” and Alec blushed and laughed, falling limbless backwards on the bed. Magnus sat down next to him, still very erect, his cock standing out. Alec turned on his side and reached out his hand. He held it, as always fascinated by its length and width. Magnus closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing as Alec’s fingertips stroked him,

“Alexander…perhaps we should wait until…”

“We’re getting married,” Alec said, soft stroking his fingertip across the exposed head.

“Alexander!” Magnus moaned, and Alec said,

“First time making love as an engaged couple.” He fingered the slit and Magnus cursed out, moving against his hand.

“How do you want me?” Alec said teasingly when Magnus’ eyes flashed up,

“Wait, you want to? Already?”

“I always want to with you. Seeing you now almost makes me hard again.” He blushed. Sex talk always made him feel self-conscious, but he knew how much Magnus loved it when he talked like that.

“Oh?” Magnus said and sat up on the bed. He stroked his lips lovingly, then patted his legs, “Come here, then, Alexander. Straddle me.”

Alec moved off the bed and then sat across Magnus’ lap, facing him, feeling wicked for enjoying the position. Magnus said,

“Now I’m going to break a rule. We need magic for this.” He said a word and a dollop of glistering lube appeared in his palm. He coated his fingers and let his arms tighten around Alec’s waist.

“I love you when you’re so bad,” Magnus whispered into his ear; his fingers sliding down, leaving smeared fingerprints over Alec’s firm buttocks. “Love it when you describe to me what you want.” He kissed his ear and Alec said,

“I want your fingers in me, Magnus, and then your cock. Want you to take me like this, straddling you, rocking back and forth,” he shuddered as the talk turned him on, and he felt himself getting hard again. “Magnus…”

He felt Magnus fingers part his buttocks, and he closed his eyes at the touch. Alec felt them stroke greasily in the cleft between them. He moved back against his hands, wanting more, but Magnus whispered softly,

“No, no, no, wait…sit still.”

Alec took a deep breath, tried to sit still and heard Magnus whisper,

“There, oh yes. Arch your back a little, my darling.”

Alec did and Magnus’ finger found his tight pink crevice and teased it, massaging it, going around it in circles. Alec found it hard to sit still, then. His own cock stood straight up, eager to be touched, but Magnus, taking it maddening slow, had all his focus behind his back. Suddenly Alec cried out. A finger had slipped inside him. The burn was good, and he couldn’t resist moving back towards it.

“Oh no,” Magnus mock scolded him. “There are still more to come.” He moved the finger a little, coaxing out a yell from Alec and said, “Kiss me.”

Alec bent down and kissed him; a deep wet kiss and gasped into Magnus’ mouth as he added another finger. “Ooh…” he moaned, curving his back more, swaying back and forth, the movement bringing him immense pleasure. The burning felt like tiny flames licking up inside him, flickering lazily, and he knew the fire would grow, would burn and engulf him in time. “Magnus,” he murmured, thrusting his pelvis forward.

“Soon my love,” Magnus said against his lips, “do you like what I do to you?”

“I love it, love riding you,” he swallowed, wanting nothing more than to tighten his legs and push back and forth, but he knew the game. Knew he had to wait.

“That’s right, do you…” Magnus said, watching him with glowing eyes. “Remember India? How you looked in the descending sum; all golden and pliant, straddling my lap, my cock. My beautiful angel.”

Alec gasped as a third finger entered him,

“My demon,” he moaned out, “My wicked, sinful - “

“Utterly smitten demon,” Magnus whispered and moved the three fingers, making Alec whine out a long note. He then laughed out in gasps,

“God, hope they can’t hear me outside…”

Magnus said,

“I wish they could. Wish they could see you now, looking so flushed and erect and beautiful.” His eyes glowed as they took him in. “They would all succumb.” He pulled out his fingers and then inserted himself, entering Alec’s tight hole, watching him enraptured as he curved his back with a cry and moved down, taking Magnus’ cock in one movement.

“Come Alexander,” he gasped and grabbed his hips, “move for me.”

Alec moved forward, placing both hands on Magnus’ shoulders. His dark hair was unorderly, eyes shining and his swollen lips wet; he never looked more wild or beautiful to Magnus. Alec moved his hips forward, moaning _Magnus_ … then moved back, back and forth, riding him like a horse. Magnus shot his hips forward when Alec retracted, pulled back as he advanced; his cock lodging itself deeper and deeper in his snug channel. Alec’s eyes were closed now and his head feel back, exposing his throat. His mouth was a little open, making an almost inaudible sound.

Magnus felt himself near and picked up speed. He plastered Alec against his chest by clutching him in his arms, enjoying his subtle gasps against his skin. Magnus met each of his thrust with his own and finally came, spending himself in Alec who shivered and collapsed over him seconds later, murmuring,

“Yes …”

They returned to the party ten minutes later, carrying the ice they had set out for. People still came up to congratulate them, patting their shoulders and hugging them, and only Alec’s guilty blush and the fact that they had exchanged shirts told Isabelle what they had been doing. She looked at them and said,

“Shameless sluts…” smiling hugely and Alec ignored her thoroughly while Magnus winked. Then a hush fell over the gathering, and Alec looked up to see Jonathan standing in the outskirts of the party between Jocelyn and Luke.

Everyone present was familiar with the story. Jonathan, as Jocelyn demanded he was called, went to apologize to his mother before going to Idris. Though the Clave put him in jail, she and Luke stayed there, pleading his case tirelessly, convincing the strict judges he was cured of any demonic influence.

“They used the soul sword on him,” one whispered behind Alec. “The silent brothers used all their tests and he’s apparently cured,” another murmured. A third hissed, “How dare they! Like we forgot all he did!”

Alec looked at the others, Clary’s face was torn between longing and anger, Isabelle was pale, thinking about Max. And Jace, Jace his parabatai. Alec looked at him and instantly knew Jace had forgiven Sebastian. Jace, who knew all about being the outsider and being scorned as the son of Valentine’s son.

Alec looked over at Magnus who shrugged,

“It’s Luke’s and Jocelyn’s party. If they invited him, it would be rude to object.” He looked at Alec, “but that doesn’t mean we have to socialize…” His eyes were narrow and filled with mistrust.

“I hear he changed…perhaps we should…” he stopped, seeing the hard look in Magnus’ eyes, but then continued, “forgive?”

Magnus then smiled; a warm but sad smile and took his hand, squeezing it before he let go,

“I forgot. Of all the shadow hunters you have the biggest heart, Alexander. Only you could fathom forgiving that snake. Look at Isabelle.”

They saw Izzy finger her whip. A vein throbbed angrily in her neck. Alec said,

“He was a baby when that monster infected him. Just an innocent child. He didn’t choose darkness as Valentine did.”

Magnus sighed,

“So you want to give him a chance? What about Max? He was a child, too.”

Alec grew pale,

“If…if Sebastian had done the same to Max that was done to him. Turned him into an evil experiment so he had become a demon instead of dying…and I had the chance to get him back and cured? I would take it, no questions asked.” He looked over at Clary wringing her hands and Jace looking at Jonathan with hope in his eyes, “I just want to give Clary and Jace the chance to get Jonathan back.” He looked down and then felt Magnus’ arms around him. His mouth pressed against his temple, and his warm lips formed words. _My angel_ he felt him say.

“Magnus? Alec?” They broke apart to see Jocelyn standing in front of them; her green eyes huge and nervous. Alec got a pang looking at the color, remembering.

“I…I didn’t think he _would_ come, so I didn’t mention it to anyone…and I was afraid people would stay away, if they knew…” She stopped talking and seemed about to cry. Luke slid in next to her, resting his hand soothingly on her back,

“What we’re trying to say is that we consider Jonathan our son, now. We became close in Idris, but…” He paused. “We understand it will take time and effort, and some people will never be able to forgive him. He knows that himself, but…it’s a special occasion in more ways than one. That’s why we wanted him here.” He smiled, “Congratulations on your engagement, again. We’re so happy for you…but we have another announcement.” He looked at Jocelyn who nodded eagerly. “Something that concerns Jonathan, too, so please stay?”

Magnus looked at Alec and then nodded. Luke called out,

Clary, come. Jace, Simon, you too.” Then he turned and said, “Jonathan? Come join your family.”

A hush went through the crowd as Jonathan stepped forward, and people spread to let him through. He walked with his head down, eyes averted, until he stood next to Clary who made an involuntary movement away from him. Jace stepped between them, nodding to Jonathan.

“It’s okay,” he said and took Clary’s hand.

“We have an announcement!” Luke’s voice rose, and everyone turned quiet. He looked at Jocelyn who smiled and nudged him. He nudged her back; both giddy with delight. Alec noticed Isabelle had moved as far away from the group as possible and their eyes met. Hers were angry but wondrous.

Finally, Luke said,

“We’re having a _baby!_ “

Everyone gasped and Clary clamped both hands over her mouth.

“A girl!” Jocelyn said, pressing a hand to her heart, looking at Clary afraid of her reaction. She didn’t have to worry. Clary let go of Jace’s hand and already crying ran to her mother, hugging her, hugging Luke, then stopped as she looked up at Jonathan. He smiled a little uncomfortable smile,

“Guess dreams come true. _Valentina._ What do you bet she’ll have red hair?”

She stared at him and then she made a sort of half laugh,

“I can’t believe it. You had that dream, too?  Oh.” She looked at his eyes, “Jonathan?” she whispered.

“I actually prefer Sebastian, but don’t tell Mom.”

She looked up at him and shook her head,

Yeah…but I very much doubt she’ll be called Val, though. Considering. Mom!” She threw herself in Jocelyn arms who embraced them both; tears streaming down her face. Magnus said,

“Well, well, another Shadowhunter in our midst. Congrats,” and drank some champagne. Alec looked over at Jonathan who just then managed to escape the group hug. He looked like he gathered courage before he went over to them,

“I hear congratulations are in order? You’re getting married.” His uneasy smile disappeared when no one answered.

“Thank you,” Magnus then finally said coldly. “You are turning into a regular family man in no time. Who would have thought…”

Alec looked at Magnus oozing coldness, and Jonathan who flinched. To soften his words he said,

“Congratulations…I’m glad Valentine didn’t win. Good always triumphs over evil.”

Jonathan blinked and then smiled relieved,

“I’m glad you say so…most here would volunteer to kick me back to Idris.”

“Are there anyone left in Idris?” Magnus said. “Alive I mean. You been there a while.”

“Magnus!” Alec said and saw Magnus eyes flare up in anger.

“Excuse me,” he said coldly to Sebastian and grabbed Alec’s arm, dragging him in between the trees.

“Magnus? What the hell are you doing? Let go of me!” Alec tried to get free and finally ripped his arm out of the strong grip. Magnus turned around when they were alone, and Alec stepped back in fear. The warlock’s eyes shot green and yellow sparks,

“Don’t you _ever_ correct me like a child in front of that creature, Alexander!”

Alec said,

“Magnus? I - “

“He’s cured, maybe, but I won’t have my lover, my _husband,_ lecture me in front of him!” He stared at him and Alec stared back, heart beating. Obviously, Magnus was expecting a reaction, but Alec felt a sudden stubbornness.

“Like you do now? Dragging me in here like a parent dragging an unruly child?”

They stood in front of each other; none of them willing to be the first to budge, then a sound came from the party, a song, their song. _Give me a kiss to build a dream on, and my imagination_ …

They looked at each other. Alec’s mouth curled into a smile, and Magnus looked the other way, shaking his head, trying to disguise a smile.

“This is nonsense,” Magnus finally said. “Jonathan Sebastian Seagull or whatever his name is now has nothing to do with us.”

Alec stepped closer and wrapped his arms around him; feeling Magnus’ reassuring body against his.

“We’re getting married,” Alec mumbled and felt the unfamiliar weight of the ring on his finger. He sighed happily when Magnus said,

“Yes,” in a dark velvety growl. He started moving to the music, and Alec moved with him, smiling as Magnus sang along quietly, sending ripples of warmth up his spine, … _making the dreams come true_ …

 

Jonathan was watching them behind a tree; his fingers caressing the bark on the tree he was leaning against. He watched Alec’s muscular back and his well-shaped behind. Then as Magnus moved them around, he saw his closed eyes and his lush pink mouth. When they kissed, he felt the hurt in a heart he only now was conscious he owned. He lay his hand over it, felt it pound away oddly and sighed. One thought suddenly shot through his mind. _Mine._

 


	3. Penny for Your Thoughts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Alec and Magnus have an inventive love life, but when Jonathan's actions, against his will, are seeping into Alec's dreams, it gets a little more inventive. And somehow Simon gets involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments, and I'm sorry it took so bloody long to release them. I'm removing moderation on comments to see how it goes. If you read something you don't like, stop reading. And check out the new tags before you read.

They stood on the balcony, looking out over a velvety dark night. The fight from the party still had not left them, and Alec wasn’t too keen on discussing Jonathan again. Luckily Magnus had other plans. He bent his head and kissed Alec’s neck in small teasing pecks, mumbling,

“How and when exactly did you get into my shirt?”

“Here,” Alec said, “take it.” He opened each button slowly, letting Magnus kiss each inch of the revealed skin. The touch of his warm lips was arousing and soon had his breathing elevated.

“Now,” Magnus whispered. “I have a scoreboard in a seedy part of my bran keeping track of our lovemaking tonight…”

“A scoreboard?” Alec answered innocently, pressing against him,

“We can call it a to do-list if you like,” Magnus said and slowly removed the silk shirt. “The very last item is you and me in a very romantic moment on the balcony.”

“Well,” Alec yanked out his own rugby shirt from Magnus’ trousers. “I’m game…” he pulled it over the warlock’s head, and Magnus appeared with his hair tussled and eyes shining.  Then his smile faded,

“Unless…it’s too much for you? After the party?”

Alec knew he wasn’t just referring to their impromptu lovemaking but said,

“I always want to with you…”

 

Jonathan was trying to sleep in the huge rustic bed, but he couldn’t relax. Images he had promised himself never to conjure up now haunted him again and again. Alec naked. How it felt to be … he quickly thought of something else, repulsed by thinking of what he had done, but his body refused to forget. It was a warm night and the very rural bedding seemed heavy and damp. He tossed and turned, but in the end he rose and got dressed before he tiptoed out the door and went for a walk.

He walked through darkness, hands in his pockets and his eyes still uncannily able to pick up the slightest light, until he came to the village where Luke and Jocelyn bought groceries. The ancient lampposts lit the streets with a golden light, and he noticed that a young guy was leaning against the cast iron gate to a small park, smoking a cigarette. When Jonathan was passing him, the stranger called out quietly,

“Smoke?”

Jonathan turned and studied him. A dark, young man, not as striking as Alec, but his eyes had a similar expression of repressed urges and self-loathing. As a demon the sense of an inferior being struggling with self-worth would have been enticing. Now he felt a surprising feeling he quickly identified as tenderness. He smiled, and the boy relaxed. A cigarette dangled from his pouty lips, and Jonathan felt a surge of heat to his groin as his imagination suddenly worked with the association.

“Why not,” he said. He received it from the guy’s slightly trembling hand and smiled again.

“Fuck?” the guy then said and blushed, but Jonathan shrugged,

“No cash.”

The guy smiled too, now, looking him up and down, and Jonathan gazed even more interested at his lips.

“I’m not a hooker. Just horny. Fucker or fuckee?”

“Uh, definitely fuck _er_ ,” Jonathan said and saw the guy shudder a little.

“Where?” he then asked eagerly.

“Oh, there must be a dark corner with a bench somewhere I can bend you over.” Jonathan’s voice fell to a dark murmur, and the stranger let out an eager gasp and reached out his hand. Jonathan grabbed his hand and they disappeared into the park.

 

A noise woke Alec in the middle of the night. He raised his head from Magnus’ naked chest and looked at him, but the warlock was asleep. The noise was heard again, and Alec scanned the bedroom with sleepy eyes. At the end of the bed he saw a flickering vague outline of two people, like a hologram. Alec gasped out as the two figures became a little clearer, and he recognized Jonathan bending over some guy, busy …he swallowed and quickly looked at Magnus, who luckily didn’t stir. _A mirage, clearly._

Alec’s eyes turned back to study the soundless image. The guy being fucked by Jonathan was dark-haired and muscular, and Alec realized he looked like him. He moved uncomfortable in the bed, but the other man clearly wasn’t forced though his hand were tied behind his back. He was smiling, head back and now and then he spoke, seemingly requesting something. Alec’s eyes went up to Jonathan. His eyes were closed, face concentrated as he took him, fucking him with short hard thrusts that Alec knew was just before he orgasmed.

Alec tried to look away but was drawn to the sight. It then felt as if his ears popped and he heard them, the boy’s gasping desire and Jonathan’s darker pants. The hair stood up on Alec’s head when he saw that the boy’s features changed. It was now _him_ , Alec, being fucked, and he felt with horror how he, beyond reason, was getting hard again. _Just porn,_ he said to himself. _Just porn_. Then he heard Jonathan’s stifled stutter, saw him looking panicky as he stared directly at Alec and moaned out disbelieving,

“Alec?”

Then the vision was gone. Alec was left resting against Magnus with an erection rising between his thighs. Magnus stirred and smiled, then he looked down and mumbled,

“My, you _are_ insatiable tonight…”

Alec breathed rapidly and felt acutely ashamed, but Magnus just whispered, “But who’s complaining? I was just in the mood for a little something…” He slid down, and Alec gasped, soon much too preoccupied to think.

 

Next time he woke the bed was empty, and a note lay on the pillow: _Had to go_. _Stock up on some protein. You’ll need it later._ He smiled and lay back in bed, dreamily stroking his lips. Then he remembered and stopped smiling as his heart beat faster. _Just a mirage…this was all it was._ _Just porn_. He lay back, trying to resist it, but then picked up his phone with shaking hands and without really wanting to typed: _gay + porn + tied up._

 

Jonathan glanced over at Simon looking his nerdiest, reading a book. Their brand-new friendship was cordial at best, but he needed some advice from a clear brain, and Simon was nothing but brainy. Besides, Luke had taken his mother to an arts and craft fair, and Clary had lured Jace into her room to “draw runes” as she called it, so Simon was the only one left.

“I…” he saw Simon look up and forced himself to finish the statement, “I was thinking about if it’s normal to have dreams…pleasurable dreams with someone who hates you in real life…”

“Not Clary I hope?” Simon said quickly and pushed his glasses up.

“No. Not Clary. Er, a man.”

“Not me?” Simon’s eyebrow shut up in a mocking gesture, but there was a shine to his eyes that made Jonathan say,

“Do you hate me?”

Simon shrugged pleasantly,

“You have your moments. And Jace does seem to like you. What’s the problem?”

“I’m afraid…I was cured doing _something_ to him, something evil, and now I’m afraid I’m reversing the cure by…” His voice trailed. Simon put the book down and straightened up,

“Cured how, exactly?”

“I…I created pleasure. To counter all the pain my father made. But I did it the wrong way. By force. And now I’m afraid…” He stopped talking, but Simon nodded,

“To do evil again?”

“Yes. He forgave me. What I did. In the end. But now, in dreams, I’m with him, and, and in real life when I…you know…”

“Experience pleasure?” Simon's eyes glittered humorously and Jonathan blushed,

“Yes. I experience myself making love to him. In a flash. It’s…it just happens. Whether I want to or not.”

Simon leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest, nodding,

“I see…well, if you want a vamps diagnosis?”

Jonathan sighed,

“Why not?”

“Two parts. Part one, this man you can't stay away from? You feel bad for what you did so now every time you are… _aroused_ during sleep…you, you sort of conjure him up or something. As penance. So, it might be happening for real in real life.”

Jonathan slumped in his seat,

“But that’s worse. It happens to him _too_ , then. I’m probably destroying his life, again.”

“Perhaps. But since he isn’t fighting you during it…he isn’t, is he?” Simon cocked his head expectantly, and Jonathan shook his head mutely.

“Then perhaps not. Part two. You are no longer part of the demon world, but they are still sniffing around you. Trust me. I know a little about demons too, living with vamps.” Simon held up the book he was reading. The title read: _Demons, vampires and ghouls._ “They are probably way pissed that you turned good and now take every chance they can to mess with your head? Choosing scenes where one of you have sex and then they, like, remove the barriers between your worlds. For kicks.” He pushed his glasses down his nose, looking over them. “They’re kinky that way.”

Jonathan shook his head,

“That just makes it worse.”

“Well yes. And now part three.”

Jonathan frowned,

“There’s a part _three_ , too?”

“Oh yes,” Simon grinned. “You’re in love with this guy, aren’t you?”

Jonathan felt himself blush again, stronger this time. Damn this humanity. Brought some embarrassing physical happenings that couldn’t be controlled.

“He hates me, _and_ he has a boyfriend.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Simon became eager. “It’s textbook psychology, and I should know. I took Psych 101. The cocktail of guilt, unrequited horniness, and I’ll take a fairly safe bet you didn’t date much in the demon world? I mean who were there to date that didn’t want to skin you alive?” He grinned watching Jonathan’s face and continued, “that makes you a magnet for all those perverted demons, who infiltrate your dreams. My professional advice to you would be: Get out, get laid, every freaking day, until HE is out of your system!”

 

That night Alec and Magnus lay kissing in bed when Magnus sighed and softly said,

“What’s the matter?”

Alec looked up at him,

“What? Nothing…”

Magnus moved over on his side,

“You’re not excited…” he moved his hand down over his stomach, and Alec closed his eyes,

“That’s okay. Can’t we just do it? I’ll get there with you…”

Magnus leaned over and cupped his cheek,

“No, sweetie. Absolutely not…this isn’t a one man show.”

Alec opened his eyes and looked at him,

“What?”

“I can’t be part of it unless you enjoy it, too…surely you know that?” Magnus took his hand and kissed his palm slowly. “And it’s okay not to want to. Let’s just relax.” He drew him into his arms, and Alec let out a sigh,

“You are a perfect boyfriend. You know that, don’t you?”

Magnus snuggled his nose in between Alec’s ear and chuckled,

“I know.”

Alec smiled and closed his eyes. He was in a safe, warm cocoon and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

He was on his stomach, draped on a cold stone altar, and Jonathan was spanking him, enjoying the process, taking his time. Then he heard Jonathan say as he took him slowly, making him moan out,

“I forgot. You’re the quintessential prude except with me…” He then whispered, “So how’s your sex life with Magnus?”

 

He woke up with a gasp, extremely hard. Magnus was still sleeping, but Alec untangled himself from his embrace so he didn't have to explain his sudden arousal and then tiptoed into the living room. There he slumped on the couch and without really wanting to searched for _gay + spanking_ on the laptop.

 

Jonathan woke up hard and embarrassed from a dream of taking Alec on some sort of stone altar. He went outside to cool off, willing himself not to think of his erection that pressed uncomfortable against his jeans. Inside the barn he unfortunately ran into Simon who yawned and then ogled his potent state with interest.

“Wow,” he examined him, “you weren’t kidding. Naughty dream again about Mister Wrong?”

Jonathan quickly covered himself with his hands,

“Please go back to bed,  Simon.”

“Can’t,” Simon smirked. “Your sister and Jace are at it like rabbits, and the walls are thin. I _had_ to go out for my sanity. Must be something in the water.” He looked down as Jonathan removed his hands and whistled softly. Jonathan closed his eyes and groaned, then opened them astonished when he felt Simon’s hand suddenly cup his erection.

“C’mon, let me help you?” Simon whispered and before Jonathan could stop him, he was on his knees, pulling Jonathan’s jeans down in the same movement. Simon took him in his mouth before he could object and started moving his head up and down. Jonathan forgot about why it was a bad idea to let a vampire’s fangs near your cock and buried his hand in Simon’s soft curls. Simon released him with a slurp and holding him in a firm grip he demanded,

“Tell me about your dream…”

Jonathan gasped but was completely at his mercy by then,

“There’s an altar in the woods, a guy…your age…”

Simon licked his length, and Jonathan closed his eyes, “I tie him up, I spank him…then I take him from behind, his legs spread wide.” He opened his eyes and meet Simon’s sparkling dark eyes behind the glasses,

“Sounds kind of fun.”

Jonathan breathed out and tried to grasp onto the little logic he could muster,

“You’re not gay…”

Simon stroked the hard cock a little with his thumb,

“Labels are for people with zero imagination. Let me just remove my glasses.”

 

Alec sprawled in the dark with his eyes closed. The computer showed a scene where a man was being spanked by a burglar, but he wasn’t watching now, he was just panting, achingly hard, thinking how on earth he could ever explain _this_ to Magnus. Then he heard a moan and opened his eyes. He saw a vision of Jonathan in what looked like a stable, stark naked, taking someone over an old wooden table.

That someone, who thank goodness _wasn’t_ Alec, had his wrists tied behind his back with a leather strap. The guy Jonathan was fucking made noises like a cat. His face was turned away from Alec, and Jonathan had a firm grip of his curls. Both were moaning, and the table creaked dangerously. Now and then Jonathan pulled back and spanked his lover’s butt, making him spread his legs wider and groan louder. Alec just sat there, legs apart, hand around his leaking hard-on. Then the stranger moved his head, and Alec recognized Simon’s face with a gasp. _Simon?_

“What are you doing?”

Alec looked up, and the vision of Jonathan taking Simon disappeared. He saw Magnus in front of him taking in his erection, then the film on the computer and saw something like clarity on his face.

“Magnus, I - “

“Why didn’t you tell me, Alexander?” Magnus said softly. He moved his fingers, and Alec stared at his wrists suddenly bound with a red silk scarf. He looked up at Magnus and shuddered when he saw the look in his eyes,

“Would you?” He swallowed and Magnus smiled,

“Always.” He took hold of the silk scarf and dragged Alec gently to his feet. Walking backwards, he didn’t take his admiring eyes off him, until they reached the dining room table. “I’m afraid the rule against magic is lifted tonight,” Magnus said in a low voice. He pointed at the table, and suddenly Alec found himself bent over it, the table cool against his naked chest and stomach, and his arms tied behind his back. A sensation of warmth went through his body that only intensified when Magnus spread his legs and pressed himself between them.

“Whatever made you hide this from me?” Magnus whispered. “Why did you lie?” He thrusted forward, and Alec cried out a little, then said,

“I never could. I…just imagined it?” He bent his head, shuddered again when Magnus let his other hand stroke the curve of his back. Then he suddenly let greased up fingers slide between Alec’s clenched buttocks, stroking and caressing, coaxing him to open his already puckering hole,

“From now on you must share _everything_ you imagine with me, Alexander.” He let one long finger penetrate him, and Alec whimpered out again,

“Oh god, yes…yes, I will…” because this was just what this was, he managed to think with whatever little thought he had left. Dreams where nothing but ways to resolve stress, and he _had_ been stressed. The nightmare forced sex, the fear for Magnus’ safety, the guilt, then the upcoming marriage, Jonathan’s acceptance in the community, it was all muddled up and then oddly enough came out as punishing sex dreams…he gasped as Magnus slid two fingers into him.

“I must admit I _have_ thought about it,” Magnus said. “But you always seemed so…innocent, so pure. Didn’t want to scare you.”

“Magnus!” Alec cried out as three fingers entered him slowly.

“But then we must have strict rules,” Magnus continued sweetly: his soft voice never revealing how excited he was. “If you break them, you’ll be punished. Severely.” He hummed a little moving his fingers. “Let me see. Oh yes, you yell, and I spank you _once_.” He wriggled his fingers again, and Alec cried out.

“Naughty,” Magnus smiled, and his left hand landed heavily on Alec’s one curving buttock.

“Oh, my fucking god…” Alec groaned into the table. The feeling of sudden pain felt like a rush to his groin.

“You use profanity in my house, and you get spanked _twice_ ,” Magnus’ schoolteacher voice said. He spanked his firm buttocks hard, one each and Alec squealed out,

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, oh god, yes.” The feeling of desire was overwhelming, “Magnus fuck me, please! Now!”

Magnus pushed into him and Alec gasped out when his slightly painful skin was slammed into by Magnus’ hard body.

“Oh my god,” he moaned, “oh yes!”

Magnus stilled inside him far too soon,

“The next rule is _I talk and you listen._ ”

Alec whimpered,

“But I need you to move. Please?”

“But Alexander, you just violated rule three.” He thrust slightly forward, and Alec closed his eyes, deliriously feeling Magnus’ cock go even further inside him. “What do you think is the punishment for speaking without permission?”

“Th-three spankings?” Alec stuttered, his skin creating goose bumbles thinking of it. Magnus leaned forward, pressing his muscles against him, and Alec moaned again.

“Four, Alexander.” He pulled out of him and said, “and each time I need you to count. Let’s start.” His palm slammed down on the quivering mounts without warning, and Alec yelled out,

“One!”

Magnus rubbed his own hard cock with his left hand and chuckled,

“Uh, didn’t I say it? That is one, _sir!_ ”

Alec froze, recalling Jonathan giving him the exact order a long time ago, but then Magnus spanked him again, and he forgot it all in the hazy desire of pain mingled with lust.

“One, sir?” he gasped.

“Good boy,” Magnus said, a little out of breath. “And?” He spanked him again and again, and Alec cried out,

“Two, sir, three, sir,” and finally “four sir!” the last time almost crying; his body shaking.

Magnus leaned over him, caressing his back,

“Too much, Alexander?” He kissed his wet skin, and Alec laughed out,

“No…no…just catching my breath. It’s…hot…”

“Yes, it is,” Magnus mumbled, “especially from the angle I’m at.” His hands touched Alec’s buttocks and held them apart while he studied the puckering pink hole. Then without further warning he slid into him deeply and pulling slowly out. The dark living room was quiet, and only Alec’s moans and Magnus’ deeper guttural sounds broke the silence.  

“Yes, yes, yes!” Alec gasped out of breath, as Magnus took him. “Magnus, _please!_ ”

Magnus’ hand slammed his buttock just then and Alec cried out. Then Magnus picked up speed, moving into him, impossibly fast, did he use magic? Alec was never sure, but he felt as though Magnus had several hands now. One holding his neck in a firm grip, others fondling his tender nipples, smacking him and stroking his painfully hard erection.

“Alexander!” Magnus roared thrusting forward, and Alec lost it, coming in a rush of warmth. His tied-up arms ached but the feeling of being utterly powerless while Magnus continued to take him felt amazing. He felt him again and again and then as he heard him roar a soundless word that sent couches tumbling over and books raining down from shelves, Magnus came inside him. They collapsed like that, skin against skin and for a while Alec just lay shattered, crushed by Magnus, feeling the now sticky wet wood against his stomach. Then Magnus said another incomprehensible word, and Alec suddenly felt cool sheets against his body.

“We’re in bed?” he mumbled sleepily. Magnus moved out of him and kissed his sweaty neck, mumbling,

“More comfortable this way.”

Alec stretched or tried to and discovered his arms were still tied on his back,

“Er, Magnus?” He craned his neck to see his lover. “Forgot to untie me?” He heard him laugh and then Magnus said,

“Ups…must be my subconscious loving the sight of you like this… “ He reached down and freed him and then as Alec turned around, Magnus kissed his wrists, one by one, rubbing the slight marks, “perhaps I should conjure up some fur lined handcuffs?” He drew him into his arms, and Alec snuggled closer, mumbling,

“What color?”

Magnus stroked his hair,

“All the understated colors…gold, shocking pink, lime green…”

Alec smiled and closed his eyes. Then he opened them again shocked. He saw a bedroom and a huge rustic bed, and in it was Jonathan naked between a pair of naked legs. Under him a dark-haired figure lay stretched out. Around his wrists were handcuffs lined with fur that were locked to the headboard, forcing his arms over his head. Jonathan was taking him, rapidly, coaxing out moans that grew louder and louder. Alec gasped and blinked, and Magnus closed his arms protectively around him,

“Penny for your thoughts?”

The strange bedroom was gone, and with it the very familiar sounds of his own voice moaning. Alec forced himself to lie back. Hiding his face against Magnus' chest he whispered,

“Oh…nothing.” 


End file.
